


Now I'm here

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [37]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, alos one somehow canon chara who wasn't in the show, bit of word fluff, just some talking, old wise mentor trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: When you're a phantom dragged alongside your future mate you might meet some legendary charas alongside
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Time Judged None [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Now I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Title stole from Queen.  
> One shot but it is in my sequel canon. Still might be read separately.

The first time Ankh met this person was during the period between him dying and being resurrected. His memories from those two years of near limbo were really fragmented, yet this short memory somehow etched itself deeply into his mind. 

He was, as always, hovering near Eiji barely seeing anything around them… It was blurry and almost painfully silent but then suddenly colors and sounds bloomed. He even felt as if he had his whole body, and could even look at his hands. Human hands. Had he to unconsciously chosen the detective’s appearance? Well, he did have some fondness to it. Still, he somehow knew he was just a phantom, not to be seen by Eiji who was paying respects at the old cemetery. 

Ah, maybe that’s why he felt ‘better’ here. A natural ground for the deceased. For a moment Ankh’s mind panicked. He didn’t want to stay here! He wanted to be alive again, even if he told that idiot differently years ago.

“Don’t worry my friend, you’re not a ghost, and you won’t be bound to this piece of land.”

Ankh turned around and saw an old man. He looked... plain. Except that he was translucent and had that weird triangle on his head. As Japanese ghost should have.  
“What do you know? I’m not a human… I’m…” – Ankh started and didn’t knew what to say and how to react.

“True. You’re not a human. Neither am I anymore. But that’s not the point. I used my powers and connection to the nearby shrine so I could talk to you” – the ghost sighed. “I used my best soul drink. Please don’t waste my effort”

“Eh?! What do you even want from me?!” – apparently Ankh could be angry even in this form.

“A simple thing. Take care of my Eiji…” – the ghost smiled.

“Your… wait… you’re the underwear gramps?!” – it was a bit amusing and for a moment bird Greeed smirked like in the old times.

“Haha… you really know me from that anecdote? Yes, that’s me, I told Eiji that. And a bunch of other stuff too. Like to help others. Stretch out own hand toward them… As you can see he listened to me quite well.”

“Maybe, but it also made him miserable. Look at that idiot! All worn out, tired, without any money or other possessions… that’s not a good life at all!” – Ankh scolded the ghost. He didn’t care about any of the afterlife’s etiquette like he didn’t when he was fully alive.

“Ah you’re fond of my boy too. I’m glad. That means he chose well. To pursue your resurrection” – the grandpa on the other hand was mildly entertained. After all, not every day he had a chance to talk to someone new. A golem demon bird boy at that.

“Fond…?! I’m not fond of him, I’m…” – his spirit voice became softer when looking at the man still praying over the family grave “… why is he even doing that?! I’ve told him it’s all right… that I’m ok with dying… I’m not even a human and I am a bastard!” – his voice rose yet again.

“I think Eiji knows deep inside that he needs someone like you too. To show you the world. To see you happy. To feel happy around you. Someone who understands his deeper self, his pain, but also will hold him to the ground and be a challenge.” – the grandpa ghost fixed his dead eyes on the human figure – “He could have choose worse in my opinion. Like his father.”

“You make it sound like Eiji fell for me or something” – crossing his arms Ankh chuckled. – “And we both know that’s impossible. His understanding of this subject is rather… shallow”

“Oh yes. It’s not a conscious thought. However, when he comes to pay respects at the grave I can look into his heart, more than he himself does. And I see it. The feeling. It may be small, but it wants to bloom. Besides, I see it in you too”

“I would never have thought a ghost could have gone mad or senile.” – still, saying that he couldn’t snarl or smirk because the thought stabbed him a bit. It didn’t feel nasty or bad it was… it was….  
“Ah, our time is almost up. For now I mean. I feel we will meet again. Till then please take care of him. It will be worth it, you know that too”

“You sound like it’s super easy to keep that idiot out of trouble” – Ankh felt like he could smirk again.

The ghost just laughed and slowly disappeared along with Ankh’s sight and hearing.. And the conscious memory of the fateful meeting. But as the ghost said, the thought was there. A small warm bud.

***

“You and your human customs…” – Ankh nagged as Eiji dragged him to the cemetery. It was almost 2 years since his resurrection and they got back to Japan to celebrate it (as it was his unofficial birthday: official date was same as Shingo because of the dark documents shenanigans) .

“Well I wanted grandpa to meet you at last! Last year we had other things to do but now it is possible! And I’ve promised you’ll get double Ice candy pack” – Eiji grinned to his boyfriend. He knew what buttons to push.

“Fine… I’ll go with you just this once…” – he rolled his eyes. Burial grounds were boring, you normally shouldn’t eat ice cream or play the phone there. Also Ankh didn’t like Eiji’s family one bit. Not because they would never accept his relationship with the other man but also they made his idiot painfully sad whenever they were mentioned. However his soulmate wanted it badly, so after some complaining he agreed. He’d go even without the promise of a treat of course, but since it was promised he wasn’t going to argue over that.  
When they reached their destination Ankh felt it was so familiar. So …

Eiji started cleaning the tombstone while humming some random song and bird Greeed couldn’t focus at all. It was like his body was resonating. It scared him at first but after a moment he understood it wasn’t anything bad. It was… a memory and it hit him like a truck.

“Ah so you remember now…” the grandpa ghost materialized near.

“Yes, somehow…” – thankfully Ankh knew how to spiritually speak without looking like a mad person now.

“Good! Good… you also kept the promise and kept Eiji not only alive but also so much happier and fulfilled”

“I didn’t promise anything…” – the bird Greeed was cautious of his message.

“Yet you did it! You both are alive and happy! And that’s wonderful. I really need to thank you for saving his soul from painful emptiness he was heading into. I’m so glad” – the ghost would cry now but since he was only a ghost it was impossible.

“Tsh! You don’t know how hard it is to keep that idiot out of trouble and squeeze out honesty about his feelings from him” – Ankh added quickly.

“Look who’s talking. I can read Eiji’s heart when he’s here, remember? And I see he can say the same about you.”- grandpa’s ghost wouldn’t take shit from anyone “ However you two balance each other well. I see bright future ahead you. That’s good. I don’t have to worry so much now and can play cards with shrine foxes more.”

“What, you’re not gonna reincarnate or something?”

“I’m waiting for the day when Eiji will bring a grandchild here.” – ghost said with full seriousness.

“Well I don’t know if you’re aware of how human reproduction works or what you’re insinuating here…” – Ankh went defensive and somewhat unsure.

“Ah, don’t worry. Not all offspring must be blood related. As you know, some bonds are stronger than races, species and other silly restraints. I’ll wait for that fateful day and trust me it will come.”  
After mentioning that ghost slowly faded away smirking at the really confused bird Greeed.

“Hey Ankh! Ankh? Hey did you hear me?” – Eiji waved his hand close to his boyfriend face.

“What?!” – he snapped.

“You were so deep in thought for a moment I was afraid you felt a Yummy again. Could you help me with water here?”

Ankh just nodded and silently did everything Eiji asked for, even got bonus ice pack later. He really didn’t know what to think about grandpa ghost’s words. Then again he was happy, he felt good with his personal idiot so in the and who cares what the future will bring.   
Anything goes!


End file.
